Just The Way You Are
by beautylieswithin
Summary: Macy finds out what her favorite band, JONAS, and her best friend actually think of her. But what happens when she changes, and so does everything else?
1. Chapter 1

Nick held his left shoulder, slouching through the halls of HMA, making his way to the usual lunch table. There he found Stella, and his two brothers. Thank _god_ there was no Macy; he didn't want _another _arm to be injured, or her constant apologies. He sighed loudly as he sat down; taking Joe's other piece of his sandwich. His arm still had pain, pain that hasn't gone away ever since Macy smacked him on the arm with a baseball bat, while hyperventilating because Nick had picked up her pencil in the halls.

"Why do you keep holding your arm Nick?"Stella asked, starting a new conversation.

"Macy.""Macy? Again? Man she keeps on hurting us; we're going to be in the hospital soon." Joe criticized. "I know! We have to keep dodging her whenever she comes in the hallways!" Kevin added in.

"Oh, C'mon guys! Aren't you guys glad you have such an awesome fan? She admires you guys a lot!"Stella commented, and the boys groaned in response, while Stella rolled her eyes.

"Macy's a hyperactive, annoying, crazy, weird, fan girl freak!_I__ wish she would just get it through her head that we don't need some stalker following us around at school! We already have enough of that outside in the real world!__I wish she would just get it through her head that we don't need some stalker following us around at school! We already have enough of that outside in the real world!__"_ Joe insulted. "Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!"Stella defended. All the three brothers gave an innocent shrug. "Okay, maybe Macy can be a _bit_ of a physco when she sees's you guys, become a hallway hazard, hyperactive, and sometimes annoying fan girl, but that's only because you don't know the _real_ Macy!" She persuaded. "Well, _when_ are we going to see the 'real Macy'? 'Cause all I see right now is the crazy fan girl Macy."Nick stated harshly.

"You guys just have to give her time! She's just adjusting, that's all!" Kevin was ready to protest, but then Stella raised her arms, surrending. "Fine! I can't change your minds, but just don't tell her about this okay?" Stella asked. They all nodded in agreement, the last thing they needed was a hysteric Macy. But where _was_ Macy?

Oh right, the annoying, crazy fan girl was crouched on the top of the stairs, listening to every weird. Yeah, it was _wrong_ to eavesdrop, but they were talking about _her_. Before, she slightly hoped that they were discussing how much of a devoted fan she was, but she was wrong, _seriously_ wrong.

Macy thought her ears deceived her, but they were working perfectly fine at the moment. Completely shocked, Macy had enough strength to wipe the tears streaming down, hoping no one saw her. She didn't intend to hurt the 3 brothers, but it just _happens_. Macy hated her nerves; they would always make her excited and nervous whenever they approached. Macy had dropped her pencil, and tried to pick it up with great difficulty. She was holding a baseball bat, helping her coach move the equipment and Nick had kindly picked it up for her. His hand lingered on hers longer than necessary his eyes locked with hers, and then Macy's nerves got the best of her. She panicked, and quickly took her pencil and hand away, and accidently smacked him with her baseball bat.

As the bell rang, Macy quickly fled in the other direction, avoiding anyone's glances. For the rest of the day, she avoided everyone. Once school was over, she scurried over to softball practice, where she was until 5pm. She walked home, forcing those tears away. Her favorite band, best friend, the people she thought she knew, didn't actually like her. Words kept floating in her mind: annoying, crazy, weird, _freak._ Did they really think of her like that? If they thought that, everyone else does, don't they? To the students of HMA she's just a hyperactive, weird, crazy, freak, and a fan girl. They only knew her name, not her story.

After eating a very silent dinner with her mother, Macy couldn't handle the echoing insults in her head. Her mom was fast asleep at 9, and so Macy crept to her bathroom, and sat at the edge of the tub, thinking back, remembering the memories of her dead father.

Four years ago, Macy's father passed away due to a car accident. Macy loved her Dad. He was the one who chased away the monsters beneath her bed, pushed her to the sky on the swings, who she made jokes with, ate ice cream on the park benches, and so on. When Macy was 7, she had so much energy in her. Her Dad loved sports, and so she did, thanks to him. He was the one who taught Macy how to play all the sports, the one who kept pushing her to be the best. "Happy girls are the best girls." Macy whispered to herself, which her Dad told her every time. Macy was always positive; not letting any of the negative vibes gets to her. She always gave out her best, afraid of letting anyone disappointed.

When her father passed away, Macy fell into a hole of darkness, and couldn't find the light. Even though, she did become closer with her mom, she missed her Dad deeply. She was plunged into the darkness, until she discovered her favorite band, JONAS. As she listened to the songs one by one, she connected to all of them. And so, the room became brighter for her, and the grief lifted from her shoulders. But now, now, tears trickled down her cheeks, as she sobbed, wiping each tear away harshly. She wanted to make her favorite band, the band that had helped her through it all, happy. And so, Macy swore that she would calm her nerves, fan girl moments, and just be a normal girl. A girl who didn't play sports, who wasn't always happy, and well, normal. That's what they want, right? Normal girls that go to their school, and not be ambushed at school, or her the shrieking, and they definitely won't want to get injured.

"A normal girl.." she whispered to herself as more tears flooded out. And so, she spent her Friday night, crying over the harsh words, and her dead father. "I am so pathetic" murmured through all her sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy awoke painfully on Monday morning. Usually, she would be excited for school, waiting to see her favorite band and best friend strut the halls of HMA. But now, why would she even _want_ to go to school? Where practically everyone saw her as a crazy, annoying, fan girl _freak_. Macy wasn't sure of this, but assuming since the best band in the world thought so, everyone else thought the same too. She slowly took a shower and dressed herself in her HMA uniform, and slowly going over her plan in her head, Macy was going to be _very_ busy today. Instead of rushing to go to practice for all her sports like she usually would, she was going to go up to every coach and announce she was no longer playing. If Macy wanted to be normal girl, she couldn't be playing sports. Macy also had to avoid the three brothers. She had already memorized their schedules before, hoping to 'accidently' bump into them. In order to make her favorite band_, happy_. Assuming that changing, and not bothering them, would make them happy, then that is what Macy Misa will do.

As the three brothers, Kevin, Joe, and Nick walked into the halls of that fresh Monday morning, sensing that something new was in the air. They strutted towards their lockers, enjoying the peaceful morning. "Something's different today."Nick sensed, as he looked around for the usual insanity that would usually happen somewhere. Kevin spotted Macy making her way down the hall, and luckily she had no sports equipment. Responding to their usual reactions when seeing her, they quickly scooted backwards, making enough room for her to pass by freely. But, when Macy did pass by, they all looked at her, waiting for the hyperventilating and fainting, but she didn't. Macy didn't shriek, cry, faint-nothing. As they all looked at her, Macy noticed and gave a quick wave, and sped off. The brothers all looked at each other weirdly, "Macy didn't go all fan girl on us."Joe stated. "Well, gee thanks for that captain obvious!"Nick insulted. "That's weird."Kevin piped in. "Maybe she got over us already."Joe suggested. "Well, whatever is it, we better embrace it. I mean no more getting hurt, shrieking, and we can finally go to school, normally."Nick affirmed. Joe and Kevin shrugged. And so, nick slumped each of his arm on one of his brothers and pushed them through the hall."Now let's go an enjoy our peaceful school day"

The Monday had been a great Monday, well at least for Nick. Peace and quiet was his thing. But for Macy, boy it was _tough._ Avoiding your favorite people was a hard thing, and she kept fighting the urge to go up and talk to him about their upcoming activities. Plus, telling the coach their most valuable player, who lead them to undefeated victory ever since Macy was a freshman, wasn't easy. Though, the questions were all the same:"Why are you quitting?" "Did your mother make you quit, if she did I will go and talk to her!" But Macy simply told them that she had lost interest, and needed a break. But, overall, when she snuck glances at Kevin, Joe, and Nick, they seemed happy. Especially Nick. Adjusting to the new life style was hard, but Macy had to do it. Just like in sports, Macy was going to try her best.

As two week dragged by, Nick seemed like the only one who enjoyed the mellow days at school. There were no more crazy shenanigans at school, or any accidents. This is how Nick wanted to go to school. Not even worrying about paparazzi, or anyone asking for autographs, or getting trampled. Macy was fine avoiding the brothers, but then, Stella had noticed. She noticed how when Macy passed by them Macy would just wave, and how at lunch she wouldn't sit with them. Macy sat with some other girls, on the other side of the cafeteria, far away from JONAS. And so, when Macy carefully closed her locker, she was surprised to see Nick right there. "Um, Hi Nick."She greeted awkwardly. "Macy, we know you're mad at us for something we did, so I'm here to apologize "Nick said plainly, obviously not meaning it. Macy stared at him for a moment before walking off. Obediently, Nick followed. "Thanks for the apology Nick, but I can't really accept it." "Wait- what do you mean you can't accepted it?" Nick asked, stepping in front of Macy. "It's really nice of you to apologize, but I know you don't mean it. I can tell by the look in your eyes. Stella probably put you up to this because she knows I'm upset or something. But I'm not." Macy explained giving a quick smile. But Nick noticed it wasn't her usual smiles. The one she just gave had no teeth, no gleam to it, like it usually did. It had more of a disappointed, and a touch of sadness to it. Nick was compensating on it, when he didn't even noticed Macy had already walked off so quickly. Nick casually shrugged it off and headed for the firehouse.

As they returned the following Monday, Nick walked in the halls, and noticed something different again. When he walked to his locker, everybody seemed in a foul mood. So when his brothers approached Nick, they didn't even bother greeting each other. And so, as the day passed by, everybody was in a bad mood. Nick didn't know why, but when he tried having a conversation with someone, they would just groan and walk away. So when lunch rolled in, Nick brought it up at their table. "Why is everyone so grumpy today?"

"What do you mean, Why is everyone so grumpy? Why _wouldn't_ they be?" Joe snapped.

"It was such a brutal game" Kevin said sadly. "Okay, what is going on?" Nick asked obviously frustrated.

" Horace Mantis Academy lost for the first time in three years yesterday!" Stella informed. "Lost in what sport though?" "Well, the girls soccer team. But it doesn't matter, we have never lost before!"Joe stated. "Wait… how could we lose? What about Macy, isn't she like MVP for every sport?"Nick questioned. "Nick!"Stella shrieked."Macy quit all her sports 3 weeks ago. Where have you been? Mars?"

Wait. Macy quit sports three weeks ago. Three weeks ago, Macy stopped being crazy around them. Well, she officially stopped talking to them. Nick gave them a puzzled look. But… why was Macy being like this?

Macy walked through the abandoned halls afterschool, and footsteps echoed behind her. She glanced behind her shoulder, only seeing a certain rockstar. "Macy!" He called afeter she took her glance."She turned around, answering him. "Yes?" "Macy, why'd you quit sports?" Macy was off guard on the question. "Why can't I quit it?" she questioned.

Nick gave her a puzzled look, "Wait- what? I thought you loved sports… and stuff?"

"Can't a girl change her mind?" She was just about to run off, when Nick got a hold of her arm.

"Macy, what's going on?" "Why do_ you_ care? Aren't you glad I'm not some annoying crazy fan girl anymore?" Macy gave Nick a glare, but his expression softened. "Macy, what the hell is going-" Before he could even finish, Macy had cut him off, _again._ "I _know _Nick. You guys just think I'm some annoying, crazy, hyperactive, fan girl _freak, _who just hits you guys with sports equipment. " The words tasted bitter in her mouth, but Macy had to keep going. "And now, you guys gotten what you wanted. A normal life." As she looked at Nick, his face was in shock, but she gave him a hard glare. She quickly wipe the tears away, and stormed off, before Nick could say anything else. Once she step foot on the school pavement, she quickly ran home. She wanted the pain to go away, the image of Nick's shocked face, her confession.

And so, Nick Lucas did feel truly sorry.


End file.
